Another Time
by It's Honesty Bitch
Summary: When Jace pisses off Clary she decides to get her revenge. One-shot.
**This is just a fun little one shot that I wrote, hope you guys enjoy it!**

I can't believe I got partnered with the nitwit that thinks he's God's gift to humanity. You'd think I'd get a break from him every once in awhile. But no. He's always around, helping my older brother bother me. He's in my psychology class and we have to do this stupid project together.

"So Clary, what psychologist would you like to do the project on?" He turned around in his seat to face me.

"Ivan Pavlov," I mumbled staring at my Avengers pencil.

"Why the long face? Don't pretend you aren't excited to be working with me." And cue the annoying smirk.

"I'm not, I don't want to get stuck with all the work."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd never make you do all the work. My grades are way too important to me." He put his hand on his chest above his heart when he said this, I knew he was bragging about his grades, but does he have to be so overdramatic? Like the time he didn't talk to me for a week because I said his haircut made him look like barbie.

"Listen Jace, let's just get this over with. We can work on it after school at my house, you're always there anyways." I gave him a pointed look. It would have been intimidating had my glasses not fallen off my face and the arm not caught in my hair.

Jace started laughing his blonde wavy hair going in his face. I tried to get the glasses out of my tangled mess of hair as fast as possible. But I seemed to only make it worse.

"You poor thing!" He chuckled out, my face quickly going the colour of a ripe tomato, "Let me help you, you probably can't see what you're doing without your glasses. Not everyone can have perfect vision like me. You're as blind as a bat."

"I'm batman." I couldn't help it, the opportunity presented itself, who am I not to take it? "Umm, thanks." He handed me the infernal contraptions that always seem to find their way in my hair.

"Don't worry about it, I knew you were just dying to get another glimpse at this glorious face." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down while pointing at his face. I rolled my eyes, who does this douche-canoe think he is?

"You are everything wrong in this world." I practically growled out. I was almost at the end of my rope, one more stupid comment and I might just attack.

"I am a shining example of all that is beautiful in this world." He winked at me. _Winked._

"Oh that's it." I went to hit him but thought better of it when I saw the teacher look over at me.

 _Another time._

"By the way, your brother and I may or may not have borrowed your laptop from your room and accidentally broke it." He tried to look innocent but I saw the Devil horns and tail.

 _Another time._

Another time is going to be sooner than later. My laptop is completely destroyed, the screen is shattered and half of the keys are missing from the keyboard; I can only imagine how they managed to do this.

There is no way I'm letting them get away with this! And I knew just what to do. _Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha._

Jace was staying over for the whole weekend because his parents were going out of town on business and that's when I'll strike. I'll do it on the last night he's here so they won't have much time for a counter attack, then I'll just avoid both of them all day Sunday. I could spend the whole day with my dad, they wouldn't dare do anything with Dad there. He may be the nicest person ever but that doesn't mean his 6ft5 stature isn't intimidating. Plus Jace and John wouldn't dare swallow their pride and tell anyone what I did.

Now all I had to do was perfect everything. I know they'll spend most of the time in John's room playing video games and only coming out to eat. I was going full parent trap on their asses, I just needed to slowly start bringing the supplies in my room, I don't want anyone to get suspicious. Mom would stop this before I could get anything done, claiming that a lady should never stoop to such levels; Dad would probably tell me he didn't see anything and wink but I couldn't risk it. I have to be quick I only have a few days until it's showtime.

I'm going to have to make a checklist because there is so much stuff I need for my master plan;

-Honey

-Whipcream

-String

-Water Balloons

-Makeup

-Bowls

So maybe not that much stuff but this is still going to go down in history as the time I, Clarissa Morgenstern beat my brother, Jackoff Morgenstern and his stupid arrogant best friend, Jackass Herondale. I'll make sure to take pictures for the scrapbook.

"Hey, it's time for dinner," John yelled as he barged into my room without knocking, rude.

"Okay, just a second," I quickly hid all of my plans, don't want him finding out and ruining this for me. I ran downstairs as fast as I could because… well… food. And surprise surprise who is also there, Jace. _It's like who do you think you are, go home. You're going to be spending all weekend here. You'll literally be coming over tomorrow, it's Thursday. Could you not wait a day? You have a house, you're parent miss you. Don't spend all your time here. Why doesn't John ever go to his house? Like it's a rare occasion for him to go over to Jace's, they're always here. Go away! I don't have time for their shit._

"So, Clary we need to finish the project tomorrow in class. I won't have time this weekend," Jace interrupted my thoughts.

"How could you not have time this weekend? You'll be here!"

"Yeah but me and John have the whole weekend planned. We'll be playing GTA V, we have to beat the whole thing, it's not a want, it's a need."

"Whatever," I continued to shovel pasta into my mouth thinking over my fool proof plan.

Tonight is the night. I waited _and waited and waited and waited_ for them to go to sleep. Drinking coffee like it's my life line and hiding all of my valuable things just in case. _Wouldn't want them to ruin my Batman or Marvel posters, I would cry._

I crept into John's room, making sure not to make a sound, if they woke up it would all be over. I put down my bag of surprises and took out two bowls and left the room. Once I returned I put both of the boys hands into the bowl of lukewarm water. Next I covered their hair with the honey and whipcream onto their hair and chest, _seriously wear a shirt._ Then very carefully I put blush, eyeshadow and lipstick on them. _I totally think red is their colour._ And for the finally I put water balloons filled with vegetable oil above the bed on a cardboard ledge I made. I tied the string to the edge of the cardboard and pulled it under the headboard and attached it to each boy so that when they got up the cardboard would get pulled down and the balloons would fall on them. _Perfect._

I left the room smiling. _I can't wait until tomorrow morning, that'll teach them not to touch my stuff. I win._

I was too excited to sleep so I did the only logical thing in this type of situation, I setup two cameras in my brothers room, one on the side John was asleep on the bed and the other on Jace's. _Everyone will be seeing this. I can't deny the world the viewing pleasure of two idiots getting what they had coming to them._

They would probably be waking up at around noon because they didn't get to sleep until 3 am. I checked the clock; 7 am. I figured I should at least try to sleep but that just turned into me staring up at the fake stars glued to my ceiling for a few hours.

I woke up to the most annoying sound, _I will never get use to my alarm clock._ I was happy I set an alarm for 11 I don't want to miss the boys waking up.

I quickly and ungracefully threw on some clothes and ran downstairs just to make sure they haven't woken up yet, I'm sure I would have heard them but you can never be too careful.

I got downstairs to see Dad drinking coffee and reading the paper and no Mom in sight so she must have left for work already. _Things are going according to plan. Dad won't care he'll just laugh and make them clean it up especially after I tell him what they did to my laptop._

"Morning," Dad smiled. "You aren't usually up this early."

"Yeah well I didn't want to waste a moment this day has to offer,"

"Umm okay then."

I started to make pancakes and they were turning out pretty good when I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. John and Jace screaming and the sound of what I assume to be the water balloons falling.

"What the fu-"

"Language," Dad yelled cutting off John.

It was such a great moment I just had to high five myself.

 **So tell me what you guys think!**

 **And be honest ;)**

 **Aye**


End file.
